


Light ‘Em Up

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Avenger Loki, Cigarettes, Desire, Gen, Good Loki, Kissing, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Oral Fixation, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Smoking, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki has a new habit and it's become Tony's new obsession.





	Light ‘Em Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was _slightly_ too long to fit into the drabble series. Ah well, I couldn't bring myself to shave it any further. Instead, when I knew it was going to be over 1k I added a bit more to it, hehe.

It didn’t start when Loki first became an Avenger; it actually took half a year.

It happened, simple as you please, when Steve had called a team meeting in Tony’s penthouse. Loki had listened for the first half hour before standing up, walking towards the balcony doors and stepping outside. It wasn’t uncommon for Loki to ignore or leave a meeting whenever he wanted and they’d learnt that unless they could give him a good enough reason to remain, it wasn’t worth the argument.

This time though, he caught everyone’s attention by pulling something from his pocket and with a few quick motions he had one in his mouth.

Clint was the first to ask it aloud, “Does Loki have _cigarettes?_ ”

If only to further prove the notion, Loki snapped his fingers and the one in his mouth was instantly lit. He leant against the railing, watching the city and casually smoking as if he’d been doing it all his life.

The room was completely silent for a long moment before Rhodey remarked, “Well, it’s not like they’ll kill him.”

“And he’s being considerate about doing it outside,” Bruce pointed out.

“By walking out of a meeting,” Natasha deadpanned.

“Oh, and _that’s_ the surprise,” Clint replied and a few chuckles followed.

After that, everyone quickly lost interest and focused back on Steve - Tony though; he didn’t find it so easy.

He found himself watching Loki, then, and in the weeks that followed; his eyes tracking the other whenever they were both out of the tower or Loki was near a balcony. FRIDAY confessed that Loki magically removed the window in his room when he wanted to smoke and then replaced it when he was finished.

Tony found himself fascinated by the whole thing and he was well aware that Loki wasn’t oblivious to it. Loki would hold his gaze if they were in the communal areas, before he would stand up and leave the room. Tony would be unable to stop himself from following after him.

Loki usually went directly to the roof and stood just beside the door. Sometimes, Loki would wait until he arrived to pull out his first cigarette, other times; Tony would already find him smoking.

They never mentioned what drew them there directly, speaking instead about whatever they were doing in the lab or the most recent battle, but Tony’s eyes would always be fixated on Loki’s lips, pursed around his cigarette. He also liked looking at the way Loki’s fingers would hold it away from his mouth when he talked, his wrist relaxed as smoke trailed from the tip.

Tony had always found smoking attractive in a detached, aesthetic sense, but this was the first time he found himself so _captivated_ by it.

Loki seemed to find his obsession an amusing curiosity; his green eyes surveying Tony even as a smirk curled his mouth. Yet, he never brought it up. 

They _flirted_ and Tony swore Loki found more seductive ways to mouth at a cigarette but they never progressed any further. Tony wasn’t even sure if he _wanted_ to, not when he enjoyed watching Loki so much. Seeing him bring two fingers to his lips, pinch the cigarette and draw it away from his mouth, the conversation petering out. The way he turned his head and blew out smoke before he looked back at Tony with sharp intensity, making Tony’s collar feel hot - before continuing their conversation as if it never happened.

Tony often found himself wondering how much nicotine he’d taste if he kissed Loki.

Loki had to know what he was thinking. It had been just over a month since the team found out about Loki’s habit and he'd been watching Loki the entire time. He felt his breath catch when Loki slid a cigarette out of its packet, he chewed on his lip when Loki took a long drag and closed his eyes, looking like he was close to ecstasy from that single act. It had been a _month_ of Tony not sure if this weird quasi flirting was even going anywhere when Loki showed up at the penthouse unannounced. 

It had been late at night and Tony had been making his way to bed, but he’d paused over hearing the elevator chime. He hadn’t known who to expect, but when Loki had stepped off with a lit cigarette in his mouth and a lazy smirk on his lips, Tony’s mouth had gone dry. 

Loki was dressed in his all black suit and Tony had to swallow thickly to try and make his voice come out anything other than _fuck me now_. “Thought you weren’t smoking indoors?”

Loki didn't respond to him, not verbally at least. He made his way towards Tony instead. Tony had been standing by the bar and quickly found his back pressed against it as Loki crowded him in. Tony could smell smoke and spice and feel the warm heat of _Loki_ as he slipped a leg between Tony’s own. Loki’s smirk never faltered and he spoke around the cigarette, “I thought you _liked_ these filthy Midgardian things, Anthony Stark?”

Tony wanted to scoff, to say; _of course I don’t_ , but with Loki pressed against him and making the first definitive move away from flirting to _acting_ , Tony decided to up the stakes instead. Reaching up, he brought his fingers to Loki’s cigarette, watching Loki’s eyebrows rise even as he plucked the item from the other’s mouth. He held it to the side between his fingers, before telling Loki roughly and honestly, “No. I like your mouth.”

Loki looked _delighted_ in the split second before Tony pushed forward and pressed their mouths together. Loki kissed him back instantly and while he did taste like smoke, it was nothing like what Tony expected. The smoke might have been there but it was dulled, as if Loki’s natural taste was too strong for the chemicals. It made Tony shiver slightly as their kiss deepened and he pressed even closer to the other.

When they broke apart, Tony made a noise of displeasure; not wanting it to end so soon, but Loki just chuckled and grinned at him. He also plucked the half finished cigarette from Tony’s hand. He put it to his lips, took a long drag before blowing the smoke to the side. Tony watched his lips and throat work and had to stop himself from pressing forward and marking it. 

When Loki was done, he stubbed the cigarette out against the bar and while Tony would normally have protested that, Loki was cupping his neck and kissing him again before he could - and well, Tony could always complain about ashtrays later.

When Loki’s tongue did something _incredible_ , Tony could only moan and cling to him.

He also had to wonder, in the back of his mind, if Loki liked to smoke in bed after a good fuck. 

He supposed he’d be able to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all take a moment to appreciate the stunning visual of Loki smoking cigarettes and smirking like wicked mischief incarnate.
> 
> ... You're welcome. XD


End file.
